For the Good of the Mission
by deadtodd
Summary: "Smile for me sugartits, no one wants an angry girl." Oh man. When Roy got out of that dress he was gonna-


**Grimmy:**_ YAY! Another challenge down! For orangevbnin's Roll a Die or Pick a Pair. Parental/Mentor Fic challenge_.

* * *

"Ollie, I can't. I won't," Roy paused to grit his teeth. "I will kill you if you make me do this." And he probably would have. Undercover missions were one thing but this was taking it entirely too far. His jaw clenched in frustration, teeth grinding as he pressed his legs tightly together.

How people willingly wore these things, though he had to admit he loved seeing them on _other_ people, was beyond him. He felt like something was going to pop out at any second and he didn't think some little old woman would take him flashing his package too well. This stupid dress! And it was so short too. He hadn't realized how cold Ollie's home was until he put the thing on. His thoughts wouldn't be mucking around in the gutters anytime soon.

He looked himself over in the mirror again. Ollie had insisted that he slim down over the past few weeks, for a mission he said, and he'd even restricted the redhead's diet. Severely. Instead of being the nearly intimidating, well built young man he normally was, he'd taken on a thinner shape. The muscles were still there but he was more wiry. He'd even grown his red hair out and started to shave more often. His face was a lot smoother than he liked it to be.

But _this _was just...

He groaned in frustration as he thought about how stupid he'd looked. Ollie had some how convinced him to actually 'try' on this borderline slutty black dress only to inform him that it was one of the many outfits he'd be required to wear on their mission. He was going undercover as a woman, Ollie's young consort actually. This was just so wrong.

He looked like a drag queen and he hadn't even put on any makeup.

"Roy, don't be silly. People's lives depend on this."

Ooh, he could just hear his guardian laughing at him mentally, that bastard. He hated to admit it, but the blond did have a point. Being dedicated to his job was definitely a downside in this situation. "Why the hell can't Dinah do this? You two already fool around as it is!"

He didn't expect the blond to sound so sad when he finally responded. "It's not like that. Besides, she's not talking to me." Honestly, Roy shouldn't have felt bad for his guardian. He was the one who couldn't stay faithful, not Dinah. But he did. He did feel bad. And what made him feel even worse was that he wanted to help the man right his wrongs. That, of course, would have ended in failure anyways. It always did.

He growled angrily and stepped out of the room, scowl tugging down at his features. Oh God. Ollie was seriously going through with this. Roy eyed the blond in his sharp tux, obviously jealous. He'd even pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ollie winked at the redheaded teen and pinched his cheek playfully. "Smile for me sugartits, no one wants an angry girl."

Roy wondered if his guardian, no, mentor, would put him out if he broke his jaw. He wouldn't put it past him, Ollie could be pretty vain at times. He sighed and forced a tight grimace, he was sure the older man would be lost without his partner there to help him out.

"Well come on then, let's get some make up on that face!"

**Grimmy:**_ A bit of insight on Ollie and Roy, pre YJ formation. Personally I like to think they got on well, with Roy's seriousness to compliment Ollie's more laid back attitude. And we can't forget that they're both whores 8D. Though the challenge called for the mentors to worry this is more like hints of Roy worrying about Ollie and his future. __You know, beyond all of that embarrassment. __Ollie isn't exactly parent of the year... But, hey! He's still one of my favorite heroes. So, erp, I'd totally appreciate it if you reviewed._

_Oh, yeah, this has been finished for a while but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add on more to it. I finally decided not to. :P Sorry for the delay orange!_


End file.
